Conventionally, packages for semiconductor devices, such as power devices or integrated circuits, are designed to conduct the heat generated by the device to the printed circuit board (PCB). The heat is conducted through the die pad and the leads to the PCB, which dissipates the heat. High power devices, however, may operate at temperatures that may be out of the safe temperature range of the PCB. For example, silicon carbide (SiC) has desirable properties for high power devices, though SiC-based devices may operate at over 200° C. Typically, a PCB is kept at temperatures below 100° C. Therefore, a package that may operate at high temperatures without significantly affecting the PCB is desired.
In certain cases, high power semiconductor devices provide good switching at high voltages, though they may be less effective at preventing leakage when the device is deactivated. For example, as described above, SiC is known to have desirable switching properties in high-voltage devices; however, SiC devices tend to leak current more readily than is desirable. Therefore, a circuit design that prevents leakage in high power devices and allows a high temperature device to be used without significantly affecting other devices is desired.